Im NOT GAY FOR MALFOY
by maxie210
Summary: Title says it all everyone thinks harry and malfoy and in lurvv but wete not honestly
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. "Harry. That was the elder wand you threw. You know that don't you?"Said Ron, attentively."Yes, so now we can get on with our normal lives. Normal. Even normal sounds strange."

"Come on Harry its time to go back to the burrow." Ron laughed. Hermione was studying Harry,

"Somehow..."She thought to herself, "Normal doesn't seem like an option..."

Harry was at the burrow half asleep, he hadn't really slept at all. He realised he was no longer filled with dread, and then he remembered Voldemort was dead. But along with so many others.. Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mum, Dad, Fred , tonks, Lavender and so many others... well thank goodness the weasleys were safe, and Hermione, most of his school mates and ... No. Just them just the weasleys were safe, and Hermione, most of his school mates. That was it. Really.

"HARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Ginny yelled. Wow, harry thought, i remember why we broke up, she was like a foghorn! Not that they weren't friends. But something caught Harrys ear. Did he detect a hint of... panic, in her voice. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Hermione was yelling now and she seemed sad and panicky. Harry ran downstairs looking round the, burrow, seeing how it had been re-built it. When he reached the window where he had been on the night of the fire, he stopped. This is how it had happened...

He and Ginny had been talking, after half a year of liking her, they had become firm friends. Ginny suddenly let in, Harry guessed she had been talking to Hermione about him... But something suddenly occurred to harry, he no longer loved Ginny, he had FRIENDZONED her, he wondered how to let her down gently, but just then Bellatrix had set the field around the burrow on fire so he could run out and chase her, or was he running from Ginny, who was close behind him. When all the drama was over , the moment had passed and Mrs. Weasle was crying, because her home was on fire.

Then harry entered the living room, where he had first thought he was... NO. No, he had decided that that, whatever it was, was not true. So many memories in this house, most happy. More so than the Dursleys. He looked at the wizard clock, all but his and Mr. Weasleys were shown as "home", Mr. Weasley was "work", while harry was.."Lost"?He was not lost! Almost as soon as harry had saw the clock, His face had moved to "home" and it gave him a wink. Harry scowled.

"HARRY THE LETTERS ARE HERE SO IF YOU DO NOT HURRY UP WE WILL OEN THEM WITHOUT YOU!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming."Harry sighed. The letters would tell them if they made it into Hogwarts to be a student, and what year they would be in. As harry walked in, it took only a split second for Hermione to throw his letter at him, and Ginny to throw a book at him and both yell, "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH". Harrys letter read,

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You, I am glad to say, have been re accepted into Hogwarts a seventh year. You will need your uniform ( I trust you know what it is by now, if not ask Miss Granger)and the following books,_

_Moist Pointe potions _

_Transfiguration for the excellent_

_Charming like devils_

_Defence for Future aurors_

_Astrology star_

_And A muggle book called Bullying_

_Your train leaves at 11 'o' clock at platform 9 and ¾_

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_P.S This year try not to blow anything up or do anything strange, please?_

Harry laughed. Hermione was smiling, Ron looked baffled and Ginny looked really happy.

"I got in as a seventh year." Ginny grinned

"Me too" said Harry, Ron and Hermione

Then they all got smothered by Mrs. Weasley ( You made it im so pround well done!)

"Wait... I'm head girl" said Hermione, grinning madly.

"And I'm head boy?" Ron said amazed.

"Harry?"

Mr Weasley was home, and he looked confused.

" I was just reading the profit and.. it says your gay and in a relationship with Draco Malfoy..."

Harry was Livid. He had never thought he was gay, not properly...

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

By the time it was September 1st, harry had not calmed down, he was determined to confront Draco and get to the bottom of this, they had only just managed to stop him going to Malfoy manor and confront him. When his friends sat in their compartment, he said he needed the bathroom. He ran around the train, demanding Slytherins to tell him where Draco was. When he eventually found him, he grabbed his shirt collar and pressed him up against a wall. Why did he have to smirk, even when he was in quite serious danger, even fatal if harry had his say." What did you do, Malfoy?!" he demanded from him. His white blond hair gleamed in the light so it looked like fire.

"Potter" he said desperately" I need your help. Now, please excuse harry for over reacting, he could be forgiven because not only did all his school think he was gay for Malfoy, but his friend didn't believe him when he said he wasn't. "What?" Harry growled. "Why would I help you? After all the devastation you have caused, what you have said about me?"

Draco Malfoy seemed very calm for someone who was about to have his head ripped of. " I do not blame you for being angry, but hear me out." When harry slowly lowered Draco, he continued " Father wanted me to become a Death eater, so I told him i was in love with someone from the other side." When he asked who, I panicked and said the first person that came into my head. You. He didn't want Voldemort to find out about our "love"..." Draco smirked"... so he kept it quiet. But then you vanquished him, my father went to jail, my mother wasn't ashamed and published our love for the world to see. I had nothing to do with it. I didn't tell mother I lied because she would tell father who would disown me. Understand"

Harry was still angry "So what do you expect me to do, go out with you?"I'm not gay harry thought.

"Would you consider, pretending? After all, you brave side wouldn't let you be disowned by his father, would you?2smirked Malfoy

"Fine" harry snapped

He went and told Ron and Hermione he and Malfoy were officially going out. " finally you've come to your senses harry" said Hermione.

Harry was in a very bad mood, but anytime he saw Malfoy his heart skipped a beat...


	2. Chapter 2

The New Professor

(Aka bigger trouble maker than George and Fred Weasley)

"Hey Honey!" said Malfoy smugly to Harry. Harry had gotten over pretending to get along with Malfoy. Realising that most couples fight like cat and dog he could finally act normally around malfoy. " Shut in malfoy." Harry had decided acting couple was too hard so he was going to act Harry normal instead. "Awww, come on honey, still refuse to say I love you in public." he looked at hermionie and ron" i wish we could be like you but he won't admit he loves me. Shame really." Malfoy smiled at Harry flirtily. Why did Harrys heart beat so fast? He was straight, he had had a long relationship with ginny for fucks sake! Ginny, being Ginny, teased harry, whenever harry said he was straight in front of her, she called as straight as a circle. Harry hadn't managed to stay angry with Ginny. Although she teased hin, she didn't care if harry was gay or wasn't. Ginny was always kind to everyone, sometimes even before the war Malfoy. At Harrys last remark, Malfoy said," That reminds me honey, stop calling me by my last name, at the very least call me Draco, though i wouldn't say no to"love"." He said it all so silkely, as if he'd done this a million times. " Harry, you haven't told Draco yoy love him." hermione says ,shocked.

"No Hermione, i haven't because, no matter how often you and the rest of the wizarding world try to convince me, I'm not gay. I repeat. I. Am. Not. Gay." Hermione smiled. She knew quite well that Harry had not started dating Draco because he had come out. She knew Harry thought he wasn't gay. Thought. Because being the smartest witch her age and knowing Harry for 7 years, she knew things about him that he didn't. One being he was gay and liked Draco. But Hermione, being Hermione, kept them to herself, and let Harry slowly discover it by himself. " Come on, we are late for Defence against the dark arts. We are also meeting our new professor today. And being late will not be a great first impression." Hermione dragged Harry and Ron ( both who forced Harry to wave bye to draco, who was letting harry walk to lesson without him.) down the cortidor and managed to only be a minute late. As they walked in, they realisrd that everyone was stood up, and somehow Draco had beat them here. "You three must be Hermione, Ron and Harry. And judging by the look on your face, you are confused by me calling you by your first names which is something you will have to get used to. I am Professor Elliot and you are just in time to find out you you will sit next to and work with for the rest of the yeat." Everyone spluttered at the looks on Rons face, while Professor Elliot raised an eyebroe.

"It will be:

Pansy and Ron

Parvati and Dean

Seamus and Millie

Hermione and Blaise

Gregory and Ginny

Neville and Luna

And Harry and Draco. Some of you may have noticed that there is one person from Ravenclaw. The other class was to big so Luna will be here."

Harry was furious. Not only did everyone think Harry liked Draco( not love) but now he had to work with him in his faveourite( A/N i cant spell that word) subject. He stomped out. " Well that went... Well." said Draco, and eveyone laughed, gryffindors, ravenclaw and slytherin. " Very funny class. Before i go looking for Harry would someone like to explain why Harry reacted the way he did?" Before anyone could say anything Draco ,"Not me."

While everyone but Hermione and glared at Draco, Mione explained the situation, finishing,"... And then Harry and Dracos live life was on the front page." Throughout the story of Mione telling a reacher that Harry and Draco wete gay, many laughs had to be muffled. "Ok thank you Hermione, but im still confused. Shouldn't Harry be pleased about working with his boyfriend." Hermione looked uncomfortable so Ron explained, " Harrys in denial abput liking Draco." "Ah. Ill go find Harry." And with that, she set off. As soon as she'd left, Ginny shoved Ron. " You should've explained for Mione." Ron looked furious. " Why aren't you shoving him? Its his boyfriend!" Ginny gave him a wivering lok. " Ok, go and tell Professor Elliot about either Lavender or Hermiones entire realationship with yoy, if its not such a big deal." Draco, who had been very intrested, decided to get on with reading. Then he heard" I hate when your right." At that moment Elliot came bavk in with Harry. " Sit." she said simply. He sat." Now that *eveyone* is settledz..." she glanced in the direction of Malfoy and Harry.".. I can tell you about what I shall be teaching you this year. This lesdon will be a one of duelling session. Then next we shall do patronuses. I will tell you the rest later. Now, stand up. I trust you already know how to duel. The spell to protect yourself is Progecto. As you were." As everone started to duel, Elliot walked out eveyone, giving praise or a suggestion to improve. She raised her eyebrows at how eager Harry was to throw spells at Draco. They're evenly matched. Hmmm. They complement each others flaws. She looked around, it seemed that these two were far more advanced then anyway, the closest to their skill was Hermione, Blaise and Ginny. " Ok class if you would stop. Harry, Draco. If you would come to the fromnt to demonstrate. Hurry please." They stood up, and Harry took the first move, protecto. Then a jinx. But it didn't work. All Draco could do was progecto. By the end, Harry won. " Do you like my new spell? It makes the other persons wand unable to do anymove but protecto." "So thats what it was. What is the spell called? " It is called wimpero and it takes a powerful spell or wizard to overcome it." Draco smiled at Harry, and battered him eyelashes and sliped his arm round his waist." Awww love, you are so smart." Harry wondered why he wasn't as annoyed as he should be. At the end of the lesson, Professor Elliot kept Harry back. " So Harry, your a smart guy. You really came into your own when you dueled. You will break quite afew hearts." she said with a knowing smile.

" What do you mean?" Harry said sharply, startled. " Well you are dating Draco..." Harry was getting angry, " Who told you?" Professor Elliot remebered Harry was in denial. "Hermione... " she started but was cut of. "HERMIONE! YOU BETTER RUN! BECAUSE WHEN I CATCH YOU I SWEAR I WILL AVADA YOU!" Hermione, who had been waiting outside for Harry started to run. Ron laughed. No one could ever accuse his life to be boring. Harry turned to Elliot. "I'm not gay. I am branded it because Malfoy told his father he was dating on the otherside to avoid becoming a death eater. That was before the war. He wont tell his mum, who said she wasn't ashamed of him and proved it by publishing our *love* on the paper. I am not gay." harry stomped off, Ron followed.

"Professor, I want to talk to you." Elliot looked up, it was Hermione. She gave a curt nod for her to continue. " I know you know Harry doesn't think hes gay. He is." when she looked like she might object, Hermione contined" Yes Harry is dating Draco against his will. I did not deny that, he is gay and in denial. I hope you will keep this a secret." When she nodded, Mione left. Wow, that girl knows more than most of the teachers. As portrait hole to her common room, she Ron hold Harry back from hexing her. " Im sorry Harry!" she squeaked then ran to her dorm. Harry sighed. " Is it so difficult to have a normal year?" Harry demanded. "Yes!"laughed Ron. And then he carried on laughing. And laughibg and laughing. Harry stomped off, yelling i hate you, i hate you.m!" Ron was still laughing. This year was going to be fun.

**thankyouto** **dracomalfoylover666** **for** **following** **andfaveroting**

**Riennesooposseuitlein** **forfollowing**

**Belldandy55555 for following**

The next chapterwill be truth or dare.

My game may invlove strong lanuage and possible sexual scenes i havent decided. Also something happans at the end which like someone has told me already is like sanshine7 work i am not gay. I admit my story is like hers but this was not intenonal. So shout out to her because she is an amazing author one of my 2 faverote authors her and parkerspen.

Ok just wanted to say i think you are all amazing and if you are uncomfortable dont tead the next chapter.

Maxie210

Ps some of the have asked if im a boy or a girl. Im a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Jk rowling Does and she wont share!**

** Dont like it dont read it**

" Guys I'm bored!" Harry moaned.

While everyone else mumbled in agreement, Hermione sat up straight, excited. " I know! Lets invite everyone we can stand( yes harry that inclueds draco( harry moaned again)) and play truth or dare!" Everyone thought this a good suggestion. They hadn't played truth or dare in years and last time they had Parvati and Ron had had to kiss in front of Lavender, Rons ex and Parvatis best friend, and the look on her face was priceless! So, when they had convinced Harry and Neville (Neville was nervous, Harry , who loved truth or dare because of the dares he had given and done,just didn't want to see Malfoy. After that time in Professor Elliots office, Harry had gone back to hating him.) to play the game everyone set off. Parvati, Seanus and Lavender(a/n she's still alive in my story.) weny to ask everyone in Ravenclaw. Neville and Dean asked Luna( whom Neville liked) and everyone from Hufflepuff. Hermione and Ron asked everyone from Slytherin( "YES HARY DRACO DOES HAVE TO COME!"Yelled Hermione who was rapidly running before Harry hit her or avadad her. Ron was still laughing) while Harry asked everyone fron Gryffindor. When they ment everyone, they ment people in their year, which included everyone who went looking for people and Ginny from Gryffindor, Luna and Padma, Cho ( Parvatis sister.) and some boy from Ravenclaw, Hannah, Ernie and Maria from Hufflepuff and Draco, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise from Slytherin. Not everyone absent had died. Some had got a job and others went to a different school, deciding Hogwarts was no longer safe. This took a considerable time to ask everyone( In which they had walked in on some awquard situtions inclueding the boy from Ravenclaw and Cho making out( with the boy only in boxers and a t-shirt)) When the asking was over, Harry spent another half an hour getting butterbeer and firewhisky from the houseelves. Then Hermione, and only Hermione, realised that no one had told anyobe where to go to play truth or dare. Then everyone eventually they had no idea where they were to go. " We can't play truth or dare without somewhere to do it, and we can't do it in the common room, Mcgonnagal would find us!" said Hermione. " "Not if we mufflo the room and tell the fat lady to take the night off." said Harry calmly. When everyone had finished discussing how good of an idea it was (and Hermione repeatedly saying "Why didn't I think of that") everyone told everyone where to go, what time to be there and they also told the Ravenclaw boy to put some clothes on.

When it was finally 9'o'clock the time everyone had said they set of to return to the common room. It only took half an hour for eveyone to turn up. When everyone had got an infinate butterberr("Hermione you're bloody brilliant" sighed Ron) everyone sat in a circle. " Ok " said Hermione" Since this was my idea, i'll pick first. Hmmm... Fre- wait how did you get here?!(a/n he's not dead either. Couldn't leave our faverouite trouble maker dead could i?" " Oh hi Hermione umm... It actually turns out tha... Oh screw it we came through the Honeydewks secret passage." Everyone laughed at how much Hermione struggled to not laugh. " Ok, oh and hi George. Fred truth or date?" Fred raised a ginger eyebrow "Honestly, just cause Harrys gone gay.. (Er no offence Harry)( Harry glared at Fred and Draco).. DOES NOT MEAN I'VE GONE SOFT. Dare if you hadn"t guessed." Hermione put on a Slytherin smirk. Draco marvled at how it rivalled his own. " Since you obviously haven't gone soft, you would never back down from a challange. Correct? Well then I dare you to..." Hermione looked around the room for inspiration" ..Let Ginny make you a girl inclueding hair makeup dress.." Fred seemed reliveved until Hermione said" and Underwear."(I swear we've been a bad influence on her Harry) . Eveyone burst out laughing. Knowing his twin would tease either way decided to keep his "never backed down from a dare" reputation and let his sister guid him upstairs. " While Fred's... Er *absent*.. George you chose someone for his turn." Smiling, the mishceviois twin glance aroubd the room. " Neville." Neville didnt hesitate before saying "Truth" Hermione, who had bought some veritisum, handed it to Neville. He gullped it. " Who do you like?" Neville looked like he wasn't going to answer when he said " Luna"

Luna nestled into his arm. Maybe I would survive this game after all. He thought. Neville looked around the room. When he looked like he was stuck Fred came bursting in. Lets just say he was no veela. He even showed Hermione the bra strap to prove hed done the entire task. "I pick... Hannah."

" Dare." said Hannah. She was a brave hufflepuff and wasn't at all shy. She would have been a Gryffindor but she was more loyal than she was brave.

When Neville looked stuck, Luna whispered in his ear. He looked shocked but nodded. He was no longer shy anymore. " Make out with Hermione." Without hesitation she full front snogged her. "Err.. i was goinf to say in the dorm but ok!"

The kiss had caused an explosion of wolfwhistles. When Hannah chose someone she chose a Slytherin. "Blaise" "Truth" ( veritism) "Are you bi or gay?" He replied bi.

(a/n im just going to say names and what the dare is until i get to... Well if you dont know who you are readinfmg the wrong fanfiction)

Ron. Dare. Tell Snape you had a sexual dream about him. Snape never looked so red. " Detention weasly"(a/n he is dead. Ron said this to his painting)

Next.

Cho. Truth. Veratisum. Were you about to have sex with the Ravenclaw dude. Yes ( more wolfwhistles and 1 angry Ravenclaw.)

Maria. Truth. Are you a virgin. Yes.

"Luna. Dare. Kiss Neville." At this Neville went furiously red but Luna kissed him. Perhaps longer than she had to.

Pansy. Truth. Are you a virgin. No( more wolfwhistles. They didnt judge. They were 18 for fucks sake.) No one seemed surprised. The sexual tention between Pansy and Chloe a Ravenclaw had been to much

Back to the game.

Hermione. Truth. Have you ever had sex with a girl. Yes.

At this she went very very red and when someone realised she had no intention of looking up they told her to pick someone.

George. " Well since dare turned Fred my sister into a transvestite I have had a sudden change of heart and truth is now acceptable.(a/n they have all took veratism.)

Who here would you shag if you had too. Pansy. NO. Not pansy. Yes Pansy. STUPID TRUTH POTION. TRUTH iS WORSE THAN DARE! IT IS OFFICIAL!

Pansy looked flirtily at George so he stopped overreacting

" Ok ,as that obviously didn't happen you can stop staring. I pick Harry (a/n Yes geniuses this is who i was talking about)"

Now, you see ,anytime Harry had been asked this, he had always said dare. So out of force of habbit..

"Dare.. WAIT NO TRU-" Harry yelled. The twins were deadly with dares.

" TOO LATE! Harry, the dare isn't that bad. Kiss Draco in the dorm."

"No, forfit."

" Ok kiss Draco in dorm with tounge."

"It has to be different!"

"It is. The last dare had no tounge!"

Glaring at Fred, he went upstairs.

" Ok Draco, I am not kissing you we are going to lie to them. Come on."

Draco pulled a smug face.

" Oh come on Harry its just a dare. Come on honey. Kiss me."

"Malfoy. I. Am. Not. Gay"

Draco smirked. " Easy way to find out."

Harry scowled. " What's that supposed to mea-" Harry started but was cut of by Draco pulling on his scarf for the best kiss of his life. With tounge.

Author talking.

Aren't I so nice? Always ending on a cliffhanger. Stop muttering deaththreats, you love me really!

What will happen?

Will Harry push Draco away?

or

Will Harry kiss Draco back?

And most importantly

Will he start calling him Dracykins?

(The update will be in like a week, i have to work on ny other story. Rose thorns can be prickly. Read that pwease!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the wait but I hadn't updated my other story for a while. Check that out too please It's called Rose thorns can be prickly.

Thank you to anyone who followed or favourite me or the story. Or read and enjoyed this.

Harry just stood in shock for a split second.

What was Draco DOING?! And why did he like it? All this happened in less than a second, but then Harry melted into the kiss for another split second. It felt so right, but then he rembered who he was kissing and he pushed him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"Harry yelled loudly, but not so loudly that the people, most likely either continuing playing the game like they did with George or were listening intently, in the other room could here. Draco was just stood there, an ear-to-ear smile forming on his face.

Harry scowled at his so-called "boyfriend". Draco's smile just grew bigger and bigger until he could not contain his laughter at what had just happened.

"Oh. My. Merlin!" he gasped in-between laughs. "This is just TOO precious! You ARE gay!"

Harry turned a violent shade of red that Ron would be proud of.

"What? I am Not!" Harry protested. This was just too unfair. So first Harry gets told he's got to pretend Draco, then his friends don't believe he is not gay, and THEN Draco kisses Harry snd comes out of the kiss with HIM being the gay one! This was just not OK!

"YOU kissed ME and I pushed YOU away!" Harry exclaimed. Why was it always him?

"What you said is true, but that moment of freedom told me all I needed to hear." Draco's eyes sparkled, so that they looked like grey glass orbs.

"But don't worry love..." he whispered."...I won't tell. But love, if when this blows over you want too keep our kiss quiet, be a good chosen one and be a good boyfriend."

He exited out the room and back to the game. Harry followed him. "Um.. Ok I pick... Ron?"

It had been two days since Harry and Draco's kiss but Harry was still no closer to figuring out why he had liked it. Keeping his end of the bargain, Harry called Draco Draco and no longer complained at him sitting with them at lunch with Pansy and Blaise.

It was getting to the time when Harry went for breakfast so he set off for the great hall. When he got there he found that Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise were already there. It immediately caused concern to him when he saw Draco wasn't there, but having defeated Voldemort he was rather good at brushing his feelings off.

"Hey, what lesson do we have next?" He asked the group of four, grabbing a piece of toast.

"DADA." Hermione said, almost nervously. Ever since their first, and it was also their last, this would be their second lesson, lesson, Harry had become angry at the mention of DADA.

He really hated having to sit with Draco. He insisted on talking to him, playing to the audience and just being so...unfair! Harry scowled, but nodded as acknowledgment to her answer. "Ok. Better get going then." Harry said dully. "Everyone ready?" Hoping someone would answer his not-so-subtle question and he would finally be able to put his mind to rest on Draco. But then again, Hermione was there. "Yep. Draco's doing something." She told him while secretly studying his face for a reaction. Even though Harry could hide his true feelings from everyone else, Hermione could read him like a book.

When she saw curiosity and worry flash in his eyes, she smiled and set off for DADA, dragging everyone with her. When they got there, Harry quickly looked for Draco, without causing attention to himself. But Mione still noticed. When Draco was still nowhere to be found, he settled down into his seat. Professor Elliot then decided to walk into the room.

"Good morning class. Today we will be learning this brand new spell that will sent your brain an alert if a spell is being used on you, and this includes two of The Unforgable Curses and Legitimancy. It is called Dafenio. You will place it on yourself when I have finished talking. Then, you will study. But at any time someone can use Legitimancy on you. This lesson does not give you permission to use . You can use Legitimancy on anyone. Cast your spells." When Prof. Elliot had said the name of the spell shed had moved her hand a certain way, without the wand in her hand, which Harry assumed was the way you had to move your wand. Harry mimicked the movement while muttering the spell. He instantly felt a change to his body temperature in a way he couldn't explain. Then before anyone could talk to him, him bent over his Transfiguration Homework on the movement of how to move your wand when changing a pine nuts size, and then changing it into a hair band. When everyone else had started talking, Harry performed Legimanicy on Ron, whom Harry had noticed, done the motion wrong. Suddenly, Harry couldn't see the classroom anymore.

He could see Hermione's eyes, Ron's mum, himself and Draco, him scowling, Hermione laughing, Harry scowling, Seamus's potion exploding, Hermione and Harry hugging Ron...

Harry was abruptly jolted out of Ron's mind.

"Well class, it seems someone has already performed Legitimancy." came the friendly voice that was Elliot.

She smiled kindly at Ron. "Work at the arm motion, if Hermione hadn't noticed Harry could have gotten much more...err... Private memories." She said, nodding pointedly at Hermione. Hermione's pale cheeks burned red.

"Five points to Gryffindor Hermione, for a very Hufflepuff act. Harry, well done, but giving points for being able to hack another students mind unnoticed would not be a very good idea." Prof. Elliot smiled at him. Harry stared blankly at her, refusing to give her an emotion was Hermione's idea. He and Ron had been all for jinxing her. Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea, causing his eyes to sparkle, which both Mione and Draco , who must off sneaked in when Harry was in Ron's mind, noticed. Both of them eyed him suspiciously, to which Harry gave them an innocent look. When Elliot went back to marking and everyone else went back to talking, including Harry, Draco also had an idea. He then performed Legitimancy on Harry. As soon as he had thought the spell, he too was pulled out of the class.

He saw Hermione, Ginny and Ron smiling at a camera, himself smiling smugly at him in Harrys dorm room...

Then he was yanked out. He looked at the Professor who raised an eyebrow and pointed at Harry, who looked somewhat annoyed. Grinning shyly, he turned to look down at his work, listening to Harry getting 10 points to Gryffindor.

Then, after the Elliot had gone back to marking, Draco saw Harry point his wand at her. So this is what he thought off...Draco thought.

Harry continued with his plan, or so he thought, unnoticed. Then he saw the room disappear.

He saw a man smiling, a son, Hermione talking to her in a classroom, seemingly out of breath, Draco and Harry sat next to each other, Harry scowling, him duelling Draco, Lavender gazing at a seventh year, the man again, Draco looking at Harry curiously...

Then the room regained focus. Harry saw an amused Elliot.

"Well Harry. You certainly are like your father. Does exactly as he is told, but not in the way it was meant." She smiled at him. Huh. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't that bad.

Draco looked at the boy next to him. And he grinned. As much as Harry, er, _d__isliked_ him, Draco had become rather fond of him. Harry vaguely noticed Draco looking at him. When the exited the classroom, Hermione pulled Harry to the side. And she looked urgent. "Harry, I need to a-"she started but was cut off by the bell.

Harry looked at her. "C'mon, we'll be late for charms." And he dragged her of.

Ron was in the common room. He looked around. Huh. He was alone, and he guessed he must of nodded off.

Merlin, it's been a while since I studied. He thought quietly. Since the start of the year, it had been rather quiet and no one could think of a reason, other than no one was trying to kill or steal anyone or anything. Ron looked down on the floor and saw that not only were his books there but they were open. He looked at what he was reading, and vaugly noted that it was boring. Then Hermione came in. He was suddenly mesmerised by her chocolate brown eyes, but it must have been late because she walked past him without giving a glance. He wondered what was wrong, and he would have asked, if it was not for the fact he fell asleep.

Harry was in The Room of Requirement. He hadn't been able to face his friends, but he had been tired and this was the only place he could think of. He was thinking about Draco.

Do I like him? He thought to himself.

Am I gay? No. I can't be.

And with that he rolled over and fell asleep. But his dreams were haunted by silvery stars and platinum blond...

Hey guys. I know this chapter is a little weird and I know my vocabulary is a little strange. I am also fed up of people telling me my stories aren't good. I'm sorry for how basic the story is so far, but I want this to be a good story, even if my chapter aren't that long. Though this is only because I have another story I am also writing and I'm going to end this within, at the most, 5 chapters. Sorry how long for the update. Bye

Maxie210


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Ok, I have decidedd that this will end in 2-3 chapters. I'm sorry. Also quick warning. I think this chapter might be M.

Harry woke up with a start. He had been dreaming of..erm.. NOTHING. Glancing at the clock on his bed, he found out it was 7.09am, so deciding he didn't want to go back to dreams of nothing, he rolled out off bed (landing with a thud) and went to get a shower. His fingers ran through his hair, while he tried his hardest to keep his mind blank. Merlin. He could think of nothing when Snape used to ask him a question, so why not now?! Quickly jumping out, Harry used a quick dry spell and dressed in a tight red short sleaved shirt, black jeans and his robes. He ran his hands through his already messy raven hair, and again, tried to think of nothing while setting off downstairs.

When Harry reached the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione pounced on him and asked him if he had been with Draco.  
"What? No, I was in the room of requirment because Ron was snoring." Harry growled, while Ron blushed furiousley, denying it.  
Hermione smiled, "Ron, you're cute when you blush." which, of course, only made him blush more.  
Then, Pansy and Draco came and sat with the Golden Trio. Harry suddenly had a good idea to find out what Draco had been up to to cause him to miss breakfast and be late for class.  
"Hey Draco. Where were you yesterday?" he asked, wide eyed innocently. He smirked inwardly.  
"Why do you want to know?" Draco grinned at Harry, thinking he would splutter and blush. Harry grinned right back at him.  
"Aww, can't a boyfriend ask where you were to miss breakfast?" He grinned at the Slytherins shocked face, while everyone else just sat normally.  
"Why isn't anyone confused at his behavior". Draco thought. "Oh. Yeah. We go out." He then quickly scanned his mind for an excuse, but before he could find one his mouth came out with the truth.  
"Oh, I was trying on different clothes to impress... people." Draco said.  
"Well it's not a total lie. Harry is people." he thought  
Harry must've believed Draco because he didn't question further. He just waited until breakfast was over then linked arms with Hermione and walked off to potions. Leaving Draco to wonder why he hadn't linked arms with him.

When Draco arrived at Potions, Slughorn had lined up severel different cauldrons at the front.  
One was a green colour, one red, one black, one blue and one a green/black/red/pink. Draco walked up and stood in a line with the other students and then Slughorn started to talk.  
"Ok class, now everyone id here, we can begin the lesson. As you can see we have five potions here. This green one is a fairly recent potion, that will cure any posion, as long as its not in the last stage before killing someone. This was come up with by a Slytherin.  
The red one is a calming potion, that has saved lifes by giving healers it so they can calm down and heal fataly injurys. This was invented by a Gryffindor. This black one, is a truth potion. It helps you to see who is loyal to you when it most matters. It was created by a Hufflepuff. And this blue one, really rather clever, is when you need to remember something quickly, so rather a learning potion. This was made by a Ravenclaw. Can someone tell me please what these potions have in common." Everyone was stumped for a few seconds, even Hermione. But then, Draco puy his hand up.  
"Sir, if I'm correct, I think that these potions are the liquid form of the qualaties of each house. Loyalty, because you must be truthful to be loyal, Smart, remebering things, Brave, because being calm can help with that, and Cunning, being able to outwit something." He looked at the potions again. "And they match the colours of the houses too."  
Slughorn looked amazed. Never had he taught a student who had guessed first time.  
"Yes, Mr Malfoy, that is correct. Twenty points to Slytherin. I have these potions so you can take 1 vile of each and use them too help you make this potion." He says flustered at the start, gesturing to the 5th potion.  
"This is an love potion. If you want to smell it, it smells of things that attract you." At this people lent forward. Draco, however, stayed where he was. Then when Slughorn told them to start, he got the ingredients and placed then on the desk. Then he went to go collect some of the potion. But as he went, he passed the love potion and suddenly smelt some intriging things so he stopped and sniffed. He smelt mint, hot chocolate, vanilla and, what he identified to be, Harry...  
Alarmed, he quickly grabbed the viles and went back to his desk.  
Harry was also having the same problem with the love potion.  
He had only just went past it when he smelt vanilla, fresh air, new parchment and the scent of Draco.  
Which of course caused him to act in a similar way to Draco.  
When both had made a perfect potion, as had Hermione, they almost ran out of thr class room, so overwhelmed by the smell of one another. Draco didn't look at Harry once, while the raven haired Gryffindor kept glancing at him. Hermione and Blaise noticed this strange behavior, but not knowing what would happen if the asked, they kept quiet. But Draco, for one, did not intend to keep this quiet. When, his friends, this inclueded Hermione and Ron, who he classed as friends now after a few months of bonding, had gone back to the common room, Draco quietly asked Harry if he could speak to him. Harry nodded nervously, but allowed himself to be dragged iff to the R of R. When they entered, it appeared as a very intermet room. Draco very quickly changed it, but it didn't stop him from blushing.  
Before Draco could say anything, Harry spoke out.  
"In the potion, I smelt you." he said softly.  
Dravo stood in shock. Had Harry just said what he thought he said.  
"What?" he whispered.  
"In potions, in the love potion, I smelt vannila, air, parchment and you." Harry repeated, still softly.  
Draco stood there in utter delight. Though his face didn't show it, and Harry took it badly.  
"I'm sorry, I'll g-" he stated, but Draco cut him off.  
"I smelt you." Draco said. His silver storm eyes locked on Harry's green jewel eyes. Harry looked at Draco's faint pink lips, while Draco looked at his reddish ones.  
Harry, being the brave Gryffibdor, moved forward slightly. That was all it took for Draco to crush down on the boys lips. It started out quite gentel, just lips. But then Draco felt something on his lips, perhaps a tounge. So then Harry felt Draco's tounge come into his mouth, and he put his on his tounge. Harry pushed Draco down on what he thought was a sofa. But when he stopped the kiss for air, stupid breathing, he found it was a bed. He looked at Draco.  
"Looks like this room has ideas." He whispered in the blond boys ear, seductively.  
"I guess so." Draco panted breathlessly.

By morning, if you went into the room of requirment, you would find a red bed, two piles of clothes on either end , and two boys, a raven haired boy with is head on the blond boys chest.

Ok guys, the next chapter will be the last, or you will get a notice telling you I changed my mind and its finished.  
I'm sorry this is coming to a rather quick end.  
Oxoxoxox  
Maxie210


	6. Chapter 6

LAST CHAPTER SOB. SOB. SOB.

Harry woke, thinking his pillow was quite firm, but smelt nice. Then he looked and saw it was the chest of non other then Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend. He smiled at him, causing Draco to give him a blazing smile that would warm Rons heart. "I wonder how your friends will take this..." Draco pondered aloud, looking give like Luna. But what he said confused Harry. His friends... "They already know don't they?" He said, extreamly puzzled. The blond looked at his raven haired boyfriend, and saw genuine curiosity on his face. God, I thought.I had finally found some one whose not a dumn bimbo. He thought, rolling his ryes. "They are quite aware that we are supposed to be going out. However Hermione knows the truth, and tokd your friends and mine. This should be intresting." He said, amused at the horror crossing Harrys face. Harrys mind was in worse shape than his face. So, he had spent months trying to convince them he was not gay, to find out he was, began to become relieved to be given genuine news in the profet and find out that not only had Mione belived him all along, but had told everyone. He made up his mind. "Excuse me, love." Harry said and departed. "Fuck!" Draco thought out loud. "He is going to kill them..." Meanwhile Hermione was in the liabery alone... When Harry walked in, Hermione looked up and smiled at her friend until she noticed the murderous looks on his face. "Dear Hermione,"He began sweetly,"I hear you know I am dating Draco against my will." She froze. Oh SHIT. Harry wouldn't have been angry if he didn't think this was betrayel of trust. "Harry I'm s-" Hermione started. "Save it. For your infomation, we are dating now, but the reason I was angry is not that you thought I was gay it was that you wouldn't listen to me. I'm angry now because you lied to me. I will forgive you, but you will keep..." Harry paused and the murderous expression on his face went to a soft and friendly smile."... Dracikinns and my relationship to yourself. Got it?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back. "So whattya reading?"

It was nearly the end of term, and Harry and Draco had told their friends, having been offically dating for almost a year. As it happened, Hermione broke up with Ron and he started dating Parvati, so it was a clean break and they stayed friends. Also, Ron became good friends with Blaise and Draco, while Hermione became friends with all the Slytherins. It was a day in hogsmeade. "Bookshop or Quills 'Mione, Pans?" Harry questioned, walking along with Hermione and Pansy. Blaise, Draco and Ron were at the quidditch supplies and it seemed Harry was the girl in his relationship, which he didn't mind. "Quills." Hermione decided and Pansy nodded in agreement. Harry hadn't told anyone, but he had a collection of quills, and he had been collecting them since his first year. And no he did not have a thing for being softly tickled because of it... They headed towards the shop named "Quills and Talons"(the owner was a Ravenclaw) and Harry sighed softly as the familiar view of ordinary school quills clutterd the window. It always annoyed Harry of how many beautiful and different quills there were that weren't white owl, and that owl was all that was in the window. Later Harry, Hermione and Pansy exited the quill shop each with a new quill that they bought for its looks and severel ( that definetely were not white) to write with. Harrys quill was a deep green that faded into a black at the edges and had a small emerald near the start of the writing part of the quill. Hermiones was a enchanted quill that was patternes according the the weather, currently a white-fading-to-yellow at the edges colour. Pansys was also a magic quill, that also was connected to the weather. If she moved it in an arch or long shape, it would leave a beam of light (sunny) or a tube of water (rain) or a mist (cloudy or misty) or a rainbow (if you can't work that out then be worried). They were all relitevely happy with their purchases, and set of to the three broomsticks. "Three Butterbeers please." Harry said to the bar tender, handing over a handful of gallons, ignoring Hermione and Pansys expression and protests. They both glared at him, while the raven haired boy just smiled. "So how are you and Drake?" Pansy asked him, curious. Harry smiled. Since he had admited he was gay everything had gone really well, he and Draco were going to live together, while Pansy and Hermione would be in the flat next door ("Living as roomates of course"Insisted Pansy, while both girls blushed furiously.) He told them it too, and quoted the scene of reveal. "...It really is a shame, though. I like you two together, and even though you both keep getting sly glances at each other but keep missing each other." He said, grinning as realisation dawned on their face. Hermione had gone a brilliant red, while Pansy grinned sheepishly. Just then Draco walked in, with Blaise beside him, Blaise holding a jewelry bag. Draco was blushing at something he had said, and when he spotted Harry that only intensified to Hermione level. Blaise grinned. "Hello Harry, did you know th-"Blaise started, but Draco cut him off quickly. "OH PANSY HERMIONE ARE YOU FINALLY GOING OU-"But then he was cut of. By Pansys elbow. In his ribs. "Quite enough from you, I think. Don't you have sonething to do? Do it quickly before Blaise does." Dracos mind was going 1000mph. Should he? Was it too soon? It wasn't marrage or pregnancy, and they were going to live together anyway... "Harry, please let me finish." He took out a silver ring embeded with latin that translated to 'My heart to you'. "This is a promise ring. It is not a proposal, just a promise one day I will marry you. So... Yes?". Harry stared in disbelief. Talk about dumb blond. He'd tell him that later of course... "YES YOU DUMB BLOND!" Harry yelled. Well, why wait?

Hey guys. Sorry this took so long but I had writers block and I was on a school trip. Last chapter though might have a wedding chapter. Maxie210


End file.
